In aircraft, relative movements of greater or lesser magnitude, depending upon aerodynamic environmental conditions, occur between the individual components of the aircraft during flight, such as, for example, relative movements between the aerofoils of the aircraft and its fuselage. Relative movements of this kind continue into the interior of the aircraft cabin, where they cause corresponding relative movements between individual components of the cabin such as, for example, relative movements between monuments and panels.
FIG. 1 shows an aircraft area 1 which has a first component 2 and a second component 3. The first component 2 may be, for example, a panel, and the second component 3 a monument. A gap 4 is provided between the first component 2 and the second component 3 in order to prevent said first component 2 colliding with said second component 3 in the event of relative movements, indicated by the arrow 5, between the former and the latter, and a transmission of force thus taking place between the two components and damaging them.
However, the provision of the gap 4 has the disadvantage that dirt can get behind the first component 2 through the gap 4, or passengers can conceal objects behind said first component 2 (on a rear side 7 of the first component 2) by passing them through the gap 4. In order to prevent this, the gap 4 is covered with a covering device 6. Gap coverings which are suitable for use in aircraft are known, for example, from DE 10 2004 049 893 B4, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,781 B2 or DE 10 2007 013 904 A1.
If the covering device 6 is manufactured from flexible material (for example as a rubber sealing element), a major relative movement between the first component 2 and the second component 3 is possible, however penetration or perforation or subsequent pressing-down of the covering device 6 into the gap 4 by a passenger can be prevented only with difficulty, as a result of which it is possible for said passenger to conceal objects behind the first component 2 in spite of the covering device 6. If, on the other hand, said covering device 6 is manufactured from a hard material in order to prevent this, the relative movement between the first component 2 and the second component 3 is, in turn, impaired.